Junjou Romantica: Tu eres todo para mi
by Yui Yamagisawa
Summary: Misaki y Usagi... al cabo de un año y medio se rencuentran por motivo de una reunión... en esta historia veremos a un Misaki, de 27 años mas lanzado aunque también habrá escenas graciosas y por supuesto sexo, y mucho amor! Esta es la prueba que por muchos obstáculos, mentiras... si luchas por la persona a la que amas siempre vence el amor
1. Dolor

JUNJOU ROMANTICA TU ERES TODO PARA MI

Capítulo 1 DOLOR

"- NO TE VAYAS!.NO TE ALEJES!... DE MI!...!

(…)

Estas palabras, resonaban en mi cabeza cada noche…

Hasta altas horas de la madrugada…

Abrí lentamente los ojos, esperé unos segundos, a que se acostumbraran a la luz que entraba a través de la ventana

Aparte un mechón de pelo que me molestaba

-¡¿Esas palabras...-susurre, no podía olvidarlas…hasta cuándo?!...

Mire mi reflejo a través de la ventana, semioculto en la oscuridad de la habitación, todavía no podía creer que él no estuviera a mi lado, aprete con fuerza los puños de la rabia… ya ha pasado un año y medio desde que… desde que paso todo… esa maldita noche

-Porque lo hiciste?...- aprete con más fuerza los puños, mientras unas tímidas lagrimas nacían en mis ojos- Me lo prometiste… me lo prometiste…- me tape los ojos con la mano derecha, pero no podía detener las lágrimas, que una tras otra iban resbalando por mi mejilla para acabar en el suelo de ese oscuro apartamento…-Porque… lo hiciste?... Usagi-san…

Volví a mirar mi reflejo en la ventana

-¿Acaso yo…, era una molestia para ti? - observe la gotas de lluvia, que caían sin cesar detrás de la ventana, llevaba días lloviendo, hasta cuándo seguiría? ,apoye la mano en la ventana y susurre- claro, por supuesto

Eche otro rápido vistazo a mi reflejo antes de caer fulminado al suelo

"Tengo que cortarme estas greñas"

Ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido, en ese frio suelo…

" Han pasado muchas cosas desde que acabe la universidad, conseguí graduarme y sacarme la carrera de economía, con una nota decente

Me puse a trabajar de inmediato, como becario a tiempo completo en la editorial Marukawa

Con el paso de los años y también gracias a mucho esfuerzo, conseguí el puesto titular de editor en la sección de manga

Ahora acabo de cumplir 27 años, mido 1,78 ( se lo que estáis pensando, que es imposible que alguien pueda crecer 10 centímetros en un año y media, pues para vuestra información, tenéis ante vuestros ojos la prueba viviente)

OH! Perdonad mis modales me voy a presentar mi nombre es Misaki Takahashi… y esta es mi historia y la de la persona a la cual amo…"


	2. El reencuentro ( primera parte)

¡Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo episodio, este episodio lo divide en 2 partes así se hará mas interesante

En este episodio, Misaki y Usagi se rencuentran después de un año y medio, pero Usagi no le reconoce hasta que…

¡Espero que os guste! No olvidéis dejar reviews

Capítulo 2 EL REENCUENTRO (primera parte)

Cuando desperté ya había amanecido, me molestaba la luz, me tape la vista con la mano, me levante del suelo, me dispuse a darme una ducha ya que apestaba a sudor.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí, me desnudé, puse la ropa sucia en el cesto, abrí el grifo de la bañera y esperé que se llenase…

"Hoy es el día…"

Me metí en la bañera, y esperé a relajarme un poco con el agua caliente… pero no hizo el efecto que esperaba después de un rato me Sali y me dispuse a vestirme, me puse lo más rápido posible la camisa blanca y el tejano, ¿me preguntaba si Aikawa me reconocerá?

Hoy es el día que volveré a ver a Aikawa… quería hacerle tantas preguntas sobre él…

"¡Maldición, porque no te olvido de una vez! ¡Maldita sea!"

-Porque…-di un fuerte golpe en la pared- porque no sales de mi cabeza, de mi vida… de mi corazón…

De camino hacia la editorial, pase por delante de una peluquería, me detuve, pase mi mano por mi cabello

"Porque no, ya es hora de cortarme en el pelo, sino lo hago ahora luego me dará pereza"

Mire el reloj para asegurarme que no iba a llegar tarde a la reunión, genial! Me daba tiempo de sobras

Cuando Sali de allí me mire en el espejo de una tienda, la verdad es que me quedaba mejor el pelo corto, sin esas greñas, ahora si parecía un chico de 27 años y no un universitario

Suspire

Me puse de nuevo camino hacia la editorial, tenía una reunión muy importante esa mañana, con Aikawa y Isaka… hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, más de un año…

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en la entrada y allí estaba ella… tan guapa como la recordaba…no pasaban los años para aquella mujer

-EHH! AIKAWA!- grite corriendo hacia ella

Ella se giró, pero puso cara de no reconocerme, aunque eso no era de extrañar, en este año y medio que no nos hemos visto, había cambiado mucho! Hasta el punto de no reconocerme, ella seguramente recordaría, a ese chiquillo universitario, vergonzoso, con el pelo largo…ya no me parezco nada a ese chico… decidí cambiar tanto por dentro, como por fuera… cuando él y yo nos separamos… por fuera lo había conseguido…por dentro…

Llegue hasta donde ella estaba y seguía poniendo la misma cara…

-Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Perdona…pero nos conocemos de algo?...

"Está claro que no me reconoce…"

Suspire…

-Soy yo Mi…- no pude acabar la frase, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par… no podía creerlo… que hacia él aquí?, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente…comenzó a dolerme el pecho, pensé que nunca le volvería a ver… pensé que nunca lo volvería a tener delante de mí… Usagi-san…

Se acerco hacia Aikawa…

-Aikawa! Vámonos, no tengo tiempo para reuniones absurdas! - se quejó Usagi-san

Me quede observándolo, no había cambiado nada en absoluto, su pelo, su cara… todo seguía igual… siempre vistiendo traje y corbata… ni eso había cambiado...

-Usami-sensei, es una reunión muy importante, así que por favor ten paciencia…

-Mmm- protesto Usagi-san

"Aikawa era la única que podía hacerle callar…"

Una mano en mi cabeza hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-Que hacéis aquí fuera todos? - era Isaka- la reunión es dentro de la editorial

La mano de Isaka jugueteaba con mi pelo, como odiaba que lo hiciese!...

Alce la vista, para posarla en Usagi-san, me estaba mirando, pero en su cara no hubo ningún cambio de expresión, seguramente no me reconocía

-A todo esto…- volví ha desviar la mirada hacia Aikawa-Antes me has saludado, pero no te reconozco, nos conocemos de algo?

-Vaya vaya, ¿que no lo reconoces? -se le dibujo una sonrisa pícara en su cara- Es normal que no lo reconozcas en este año y medio que no lo has visto…

Hubo un silencio… y prosiguió…

-…verdad chibitan…

( continuara…)


	3. El reencuentro ( segunda parte)

Hola siento el retraso, pero aquí os traigo el capitulo 3, la segunda parte del "reencuentro de Usagi-san y Misaki"

Espero que lo disfrutéis, no olvidéis dejar reviews

Capítulo 3 EL REENCUENTRO (SEGUNDA PARTE)

El silencio se adueñó del lugar…

-MISAKI! – grito sorprendido Aikawa

Isaka asistió, y volvió a juguetear con mi pelo

-Si, nuestro chivitan, ya no es tan chivi…

-Madre mia Misaki!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Como has cambiado! ¡Pero cuanto has crecido!

¡Y que guapo te has vuelto!

Usagi-san´s prov

Mi… MISAKI…

No puede ser… yo… no puedo…

Si tan siquiera, supieses lo mucho que yo te…. Si tan siquiera supieras la verdad de porque tuve que hacerlo…

Si te pasara algo yo…

¡Maldito Sumi! ¡Te juro que si le sucede algo malo a Misaki TE MATARE!

Aprete con fuerza los dientes de la rabia que sentía…

No podía consentir que él supiera… que el responsable de que nos separáramos fue… ¡KEIICHI SUMI! ¡Maldito!

" Misaki , se que me odias… y no te culpo, se que te he causado mucho daño y eso me está consumiendo el corazón…porque yo sin ti… no soy nada… y ahora tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte, ni besarte… me está matando…"

Fin Usagi-san´s prov

No podía mantener la mirada en Usagi-san, era demasiado doloroso, porque no lo podía olvidar… porque tenía que seguir en mi cabeza, tan presente… tan presente como en aquella noche… la ultima noche en que él y yo…

-Misaki me oyes? - oía de fondo la voz de Aikawa

Volví en mi, cuando una mano, se poso con fuerza en mi hombro

Me volví para ver a quien pertenecía esa mano

-Ijuuin-sensei…

-Takahashi, siempre en las nubes-estaba tan cerca de mi…

Ijuuin, desvió su mirada de mí, y la puso en los ojos de Usagi-san

-Vaya Usami-sensei cuanto tiempo- está claro que le odiaba

Usagi-san no respondió, su mirada estaba posada en mí, era una mirada tan diferente a cuando me miraba cuando hacíamos el amor…esta era tan fría…

-Si es cierto- respondió desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia él- me alegro de verte Ijuuin-sensei

El ambiente estaba tan tenso y cargado que se podía palpar

Ijuuin , paso su brazo por mi hombro

La cara de Usagi- san se transformó por un momento… lo justo para que yo me hubiese percatado, esa cara… yo ya la había visto… fue como aquella vez… la vez que se enteró que Ijuuin estaba enamorado de mi…, ¡no podía creerlo Usagi-san le molestaba! ¿Acaso… aun le importo?

Usagi-san´s prov

¡Aléjate de él! ¡No le toques! ¡Como te acerques más te mataré!

Fin Usagi-san ´s prov

Nota autora: jajajajaja

-Sensei , es la hora de la reunión- indico Aikawa, pero Usagi-san no estaba pendiente-sensei me oyes?!-Aikawa observó la cara de Usagi-san, seguía observándonos a mi y a Ijuuin

Aikawa miro su mano, la tenia tan apretada, que le sangraba-Usami…

Aikawa´s prov

"Se cómo estas sufriendo, sensei… y lo mucho que has sufrido este año y medio, solo yo se lo mucho que quieres a Mikasi, nunca me quisiste explicar el motivo por el cual te llevo a separaros, sé que el amor no es el problema, ya que me lo confesaste, una noche cuando estabas ebrio, aunque … no lo recuerdas…

Y conociendo a Usami-sensei, es mejor que siga sin recordarlo"

Mire a Misaki

"Me imagino que él también lo estará pasándolo mal…

¿Cuál sería el verdadero motivo por el cual se separaron?... Si ellos dos se querían, que pudo pasar para que Usami-sensei decidiera terminar con algo tan bonito…

Sensei… desde que no estáis juntos, te has vuelto tan frio con la gente… no tienes ningún interés en escribir… has perdido toda la inspiración por completo?

Fin Aikawa´s prov

-Por cierto. creo que no os lo he comentado, pero chivitan… perdón quiero decir Takahashi- hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió- Es el nuevo editor de Ijuuin-sensei

La cara de Usagi-san y Aikawa se transformaron en caras de sorpresa

Hubo durante unos segundos un silencio incomodo y asfixiante

-En serio? - Aikawa no sabía que cara poner, pasados unos segundos, pudo seguir-entonces tenemos la reunión con vosotros? …- dijo señalándonos a mí y Ijuuin

Baje la vista

-Si…- le respondí

"Encima de lo nervioso que estoy por la reunión, ahora se me junta con esto…, lo principal es controlar mis emociones… y mis sentimientos…"

Ijuuin´s prov

"Vaya que hace este aquí?... Ahora que tengo todo a mi favor para conquistar a Takarashi

No te lo permitiré… No me lo vas a arrebatara

Takahashi es mío! Nunca te lo cederé"

Mire a Usami con una mirada penetrante, él me hizo lo mismo, y cuando lo hizo, dibuje una malvada y me acerque aun mas a Takahashi, y espere a comprobar su reacción… sus ojos se habían trasformado en una mezcla de odio y… miedo…

"Creo que ha captado el mi mensaje… espero que te haya quedado claro"

Fin Ijuuin´s prov

Usagi-san´s prov

"A qué viene esa mirada? ¿Qué me quieres decir? ..."

Vi como la mano de Ijuuin-sensei apretaba más el hombro de Misaki, que pretendía insinuar?"

"Esa sonrisa… ¡No te lo permitiré!

Mi cara y mi mirada se transformó en rabia y miedo…

"Me estas retando lo se… Pero no lo conseguirás, se cuáles son tus intenciones con Misaki… ¡Y NO LO PERMITIRE!

Fin Usagi-san´s prov

La mano de Ijuuin seguía en mi hombro, le mire de reojo

"Que es esa mirada?... y lo mas importante a quien miraba…USAGI-SAN!... que son esos ojos?... y esa sonrisa?

Aquí pasa algo raro…pero el que?...

Entramos todos hacia la sala de reuniones, y procedimos a empezar…

¿Qué pasaba entre ellos dos? ...Y esas miradas de odio?...

"Acaso es por mí?... no que tontería, a Ijuuin le deje claros mis sentimientos aquella vez… Y Usagi-san…

¡¿Que era ese dolor en el pecho?!... ¿Una punzada?

¡No quería recordar esa maldita noche!

-TAKAHASHI!

-QUE-Sali de mis pensamientos, era Ijuuin

-Estas bien?

-Si… perdona…-todos los de la sala me estaban mirando, incluso Usagi-san!, me quería morir de la vergüenza!...

Me levante

-LO SIENTO MUCHO! - quería que me tragase la tierra

El resto de la reunió transcurrió con total normalidad

\- ¡Carai Misaki, que bien has estado en la reunión! ¡Como has mejorado! - Aikawa siempre tan amable- por cierto, ya eres todo un hombre-sonrió-Y además muy guapo

-Verdad que sí! - Ijuuin apareció detrás de mi y me rodeo con sus brazos desde mi espalda- ya es todo un hombre de 27 años y la verdad es que es muy atractivo…-retiro sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla

-PERO QU…- antes que pudiera acabar de decir el resto, Usagi-san cogió con fuerza, la mano de Ijuuin y la aparto de mi cara

Desvié la mirada hacia él

"Que pasa aquí… pero…pero… Usagi-san"

Le soltó de malas maneras el brazo

Usagi-san´s prov

"QUE TE HAS CREIDO?! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLO!? ¡NADIE LO PUEDE TOCAR SALVO YO!

Porque yo... porque yo…

-Aikawa, vámonos de una vez! -grite

-Ehhhh.. si sensei, bueno gracias por todo, Misaki estamos en contacto

"Vámonos de una vez, si me quedo un minuto más, le romperé la cara a este idiota de Ijuuin!

Fin Usagi-san´s prov

No podía apartar la vista de Usagi-san… tenerlo tan cerca era tan doloroso

Hubo un momento, en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron…que ojos tan tristes, me recordaba, a los ojos, que tenía cuando Sempai, le dijo que me había hecho el amor a la fuerza…cuando obviamente era mentira

¡No! con todo el dolor…tenía que odiarle!

"Pero…yo…jamás podría…odiarte!"

El día paso tan lento, pero por fin llego la hora de irse a casa

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, estaba totalmente engullido por la oscuridad, entre y cerré la puerta

Deje la mochila, en el suelo y me estire en el sofá

Observe en silencio la oscuridad… era tan frio…

-Me siento tan solo…- dije tapándome la cara con el cojín, para que no se me vieran las lágrimas que comenzaban a nacer en mis ojos

Aunque había olvidado, que no había nadie que pudiese verlas…. Y tampoco a nadie que pudiese impórtale…


	4. SENTIMIENTOS

Capítulo 4 SENTIMIENTOS

Desperté a la mañana siguiente en mi cama, no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, un sol radiante entraba por la ventana de mi habitación, ¿qué hora seria? Bueno realmente no importaba ya que era fin de semana y no tenía que ir a trabajar

Mire de reojo el reloj, marcaba más de las diez, suspire e hice un pequeño esfuerzo para levantarme

Me di una ducha, y me puse camino al supermercado, ya que no tenía nada en la nevera

Hacia bastante frio esa mañana, me subí la bufanda para taparme la boca

-Porque tiene que hacer tanto frio?!- proteste

-Quizás sea porque es invierno

Me gire para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz

-Ijuuin-sensei, que haces aquí?

-Taka… no…. Misaki,-dijo acercándose hacia donde yo estaba- te dije que me llamaras Ijuuin a secas- otra vez esa sonrisa , su cara estaba cada vez más cerca

-Ehhh.. sí si…- dije apartándome de él

Se me quedo observando

-Qué? - pregunte

Él seguía mirándome, pero sin decir una sola palabra

-Nada… -dijo apartándose un poco más de mi

-Qué raro...-susurre- ¿Por cierto, Ijuuin… no se acerca la fecha limite?

-Bueno…quizás…

-NO QUIERAS ESCATEARTE! - le grite

-Vale, vale… no te enfades…- me rodeo con el brazo- relájate, Takahashi, ¿es sábado – dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Tienes hambre? Te invito a comer

-No es necesario…- tenía un mal presentimiento…y el tiempo me dio la razón….

-Insisto, no aceptare un no por respuesta- dijo muy serio

Que iba a hacer… accedí

Suspire…

-Está bien…

Él sonrió

-Genial!

Realmente era muy atractivo…

Caminamos hacia el centro, allí estaban los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad de Tokio, conociendo el gusto refinado de Ijuuin, seguro que iríamos a uno de ellos…

….

Poco me equivoque…

-Oye Ijuuin… seguro que quieres comer aquí? - dije sellando el restaurante más fino de Tokio, toda la gente que entraba iba de traje y corbata, como íbamos a entrar allí en camisa y tejanos?

-Tranquilo Takahashi, no vamos a comer allí…- hizo una pausa – iremos allí- dijo señalando un hotel

Ese hotel… era el mismo hotel que fuimos con Usagi-san cuando gano aquel premio… ¡EL GRAN HOTEL TEITO!

-No te asustes, vamos a ir al restaurante- dijo, después añadió- y si luego te apetece, podemos reservar una suite

Le mire de reojo…

-Tranquilo- comenzó a reírse- es solo una broma

\- Venga no nos entretengamos más- le dije mientras le cogía y le guiaba hacia el interior de aquel hotel que me traía tantos recuerdos pasados… y que tan feliz me habían hecho…. Y que ahora me parecían tan dolorosos

Entramos por la `puerta del hotel, me detuve, observé la majestuosidad, de ese edificio

-Takahashi, por aquí- dijo cogiéndome del brazo

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo

Eché un vistazo rápido a mi alrededor, toda la gente vestía de gala, ¡qué vergüenza!

-Ijuuin… este sitio será carísimo…

Él sonrió

-No te preocupes, además he dicho que te invitaba a comer, así que relájate y disfruta de la comida

-Está bien... -dije eso…, pero no estaba muy convencido

Cuando de repente una voz hizo que se me callera el tenedor al suelo

-Misaki! ¡Que coincidencia!

Me gire para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz

-AIKAWA! - me sorprendí al verla allí- Que haces aquí?

-Ah, trabajo, tengo una reunión…- se giró hacia Ijuuin – SENSEI!, perdón no te había visto, estáis aquí por trabajo?

-No, por placer- dijo con una sonrisa

"Pero que está diciendo, Aikawa se pensara lo que no es"

-Perdonad, pero tengo que ir al baño- tenía que salir de allí

-Claro

Me levanté de la mesa, y me dirigí hacia el baño, que estaba situado cerca de la recepción del hotel

"En que estará pensando Ijuuin… "

No pude acabar, estaba tan distraído, que choqué con alguien

-Oh lo sient…- no pude acabar la frase al ver de quien se trataba…-Usagi-san…

Su cara también reflejaba sorpresa

-Misaki… que haces aquí? - pregunto, pero no me dio tiempo a responder

-Está conmigo- Ijuuin, apareció de repente detrás mío, me cogió del brazo y me aparto de Usagi-san

Ijuuin ´s prov

"Porque nos tenemos que encontrarnos con Usami-sensei?...

Pero… quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad de alejarlo definitivamente de Takahashi

Si… no volveré a tener una oportunidad así…Amo demasiado a este chico, como para dejar que me lo vuelva a arrebatar…"

Fin Ijuuin´s prov

Me quede mirando a Ijuuin, él desvió su mirada hacia mí, levantó la mano y la posiciono en mi mejilla, quería reaccionar, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba….

Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, arqueo hacia un lado…. y me beso….


	5. Dudas

Hola aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo, con un poco de retraso, espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión

¡Os dejo un pequeño adelanto, del siguiente capítulo… habrá…SEXO!

Capítulo 5 DUDAS

Seguía sin poder reaccionar, mi mente estaba totalmente bloqueada, quería apartarlo, pero no había manera de que mi cuerpo se moviera

Pero no me dio tiempo a esperar más…, alguien nos apartó a la fuerza, levante la vista para ver de quien se trataba…

"Usagi-san!"

Cogió a Ijuuin, por el cuello de la camisa, y lo empotro en la pared, levantó el brazo, cerro el puño y con una rabia, que nunca había visto en él ,le pego un puñetazo, que casi le desencaja la mandíbula

Yo observaba todo atónito, no puede estar ocurriendo esto…, ¡tenía que ser una pesadilla!

Tenia que reaccionar antes de que esta situación fuese a más…

Me levanté del suelo y cogí el brazo de Usagi-san

-Detente Usagi-san! ¡Ya es suficiente! – le grite, él se detuvo y me miro, sin soltar a Ijuuin

-Misaki…-hubo un breve silencio- No lo consentiré…- bajo la vista, hacia el suelo, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a posicionarla en mí de nuevo- ¡NUNCA LO PERMITIRÉ!

Me quede de piedra, sus ojos… esos ojos… ¡no mentía!

Acaso me… ¿acaso él me seguía queriendo?!...

-Pero… que ha pasado aquí? - me gire hacia la procedencia de la voz, esa Aikawa! - DIOS MIO! IJUUIN-SENSEI! ¿¡ESTA BIEN!?- pregunto, pero Ijuuin no respondió

-Aikawa! - ella me miro- Ocúpate de Ijuuin por favor…

-MISAKI, PERO QUE DIABLOS HA…- no la deje acabar

-AIKAWA!- ella se quedó parada- por favor….ocúpate de Ijuuin, te lo suplico

-Misaki…- ella sonrió- ocúpate de Usami-sensei

-No te preocupes…

Cogí a Usagi-san, de la mano y lo arrastré dirección a la calle

Cuando llegamos, me detuve en seco

-PERO QUE TE PASA!? ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!- le grite

Él no reacciono, tenia la cabeza agachada, no le podía ver bien el rostro, ya que su pelo le cubría gran parte

-Porque no le has rechazado? ...-me pregunto, levantó la mirada, hacia mi y prosiguió- QUE HAY ENTRE VOSOTROS?!

"Que mirada tan fría…"

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le devolví la mirada

Al escuchar mi respuesta, le cambio totalmente la expresión de su cara

"Conozco esa expresión, lo que te he dicho, te ha dolido…"

Frundio el ceño, se puso a andar dirección hacia donde estaba yo, estaba muy enfadado…

Me cogió del brazo y tiro de mi

-EHH! ¡¿ESPERA USAGI-SAN DONDE ME LLEVAS?!- le pregunte, pero no me respondió, ni siquiera me miro…

Llegamos al parking del hotel, nos detuvimos delante de su coche, me soltó y se puso de espaldas a mi

-Le… quieres?

Si hubierais visto mi cara… ¿a que venía esa pregunta?

Que si quería a quien… ¿a Ijuuin?

-Yo… pues…-los nervios me traicionaban, ¡MALDITA SEA!... tanto costaba decir que no!

No podía articular las palabras que quería, y solo me salían palabras sin sentido

-Me tengo que tomar tu silencio como un sí? - se giró hacia mí, y me mostro una cara tan triste…, tan fría… como cuando se entero que Nicchan, se iba a casar – Te lo volveré a preguntar Misaki…- hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió- Estas enamorado de Ijuuin-sensei?

"Porque me pregunta eso, ¿que no me conoces? ... ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho esas dos palabras, que tu tantas veces me has repetido?... ¡ESPERA! Cuantas… cuantas… Siempre me han costado decirle, esas palabras…

Daba por hecho que él, ya conocía mis sentimientos, que sabía perfectamente que al único que yo podía querer era a él"

Mire de reojo a Usagi-san

-Sigo esperando una respuesta, Misaki- no sabía que responderle

"Qué hago? Soy sincero y le digo la verdad… ¿O me quedo callado?"

\- ¡Porque me haces esa pregunta, si ya sabes la respuesta!

Usagi- san se me quedo mirando, como si no entendiera mi respuesta

"Madre mía! ¡Que denso… es este hombre!... y eso que se pasaba el día diciéndome "te quiero" …"

-No…

Usagi-san se giro

-Que?

-No, esa es mi respuesta

Su cara, volvió a cambiar, era una mezcla de alivio y alegría, para mi sorpresa, sonrió

-Que bien, que alivio- seguía sonriendo y sin venir a cuento pregunto- ¿Me sigues queriendo?

-Porque debería responderte? – mi orgullo me impedía de decirle la verdad, mi corazón latía tan rápido, que parecía que se me fuera a salir por la boca en cualquier momento!...

-Me odias verdad? - pregunto con un hilo de voz

"Porque me haces esto?... no me hagas decirlo por favor…"

-Aunque quisiera… no podría…

"¡MIERDA, LO HE DICHO EN VOZ ALTA!"

-Por qué?

"POR QUÉ?!... ¡COMO QUE POR QUÉ!, PUES PORQUE… PORQUE…"

-PORQUE TE QUIERO! – grite

"Espera… o no… mierda… mierda… lo he vuelto a hacer… lo he vuelto a decir en voz alta"

Me tape la boca. ¡MALDITA SEA!... ¿Porque no puedo pensar antes de hablar?

Mire a Usagi-san, tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca semi abierta… realmente estaba muy sorprendido…

Baje la mirada

-No... yo… no quería…- quería que se me tragase la tierra

Una mano, me comenzó a acariciar la mejilla, …que mano tan cálida… cerré los ojos y por un momento… olvidé todo lo que había ocurrido un año y medio atrás…. Y volví a ser feliz… solo sentir su tacto en mi cara…

-Misaki- su voz se oía tan cerca… pero no me atrevía a abrir los ojos- mírame- su voz susurrándome, hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera

Me arme de valor y abrí un poco los ojos, su cara estaba a escasos milímetros, de la mía… y se iba acercando, mas y más… mi corazón latía mas y más rápido…, volví a cerrar los ojos y espere a que algo sucediera…

Pero no sucedió nada… abrí de nuevo los ojos, su cara estaba justo delante de mía, podía sentir su respiración…

Sonrió y se acercó a mi oreja…

-Lo estas deseando verdad? - hizo un breve silencio y continuo- pues… HAZLO! - acto seguido me beso en el cuello

Ese beso sacudió todo mi cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica…

Usagi-san se separo de mi oreja, y se me quedo mirando con una amplia sonrisa

Olvide por un instante, mi ego, mi orgullo, mi vergüenza… olvide todo….

Levanté la mano, y la posicione es su mejilla, él cerro los ojos y sonrió, su cara era tan diferente ahora… volvió a ser la misma… que cuando hacíamos el amor…. hace ya mucho tiempo…

Me acerque ha su boca, arque la mía y posicione mis labios en los suyos, eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, abrí la boca y él me siguió, nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar entre ellas… cada vez ese beso, cada vez nos calentaba más a ambos, nuestras bocas se abrían más y más.

Le pase mis brazos, por su cuello, le acaricie el pelo y él respondió agarrándome por la espalda… podía oír los latidos de su corazón, iba tan rápido que parecía que se iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento…se estaba excitando…. y yo también….

Me empujo, hacia la pared y abrió aun mas la boca y yo por supuesto hice lo mismo, se me escapo sin querer un suspiro de placer…

Acerco su cuerpo al mío y comenzó a rozar su miembro totalmente erecto con el mío, también erecto, fruto de la excitación mutua

Si no hacia algo esto iba a acabar…

"NO!, ¡ESTO ES UN ERROR! ¡TU ME LO DIJISTE… TU LO DIJISTE!... ¡DIJISTE QUE ERA UNA MOLESTIA PARA TI!

Se separe de Usagi-san, y los estábamos jadeando debido a la excitación acumulada

-Qué pasa?

-Esto… esto es un error…- no tenia valor para mirarle a los ojos

-Es eso lo que sientes? - su voz sonaba muy brusca- ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES?!-grito

-Si…-logré balbucear… mentí

Usagi-san´s prov

" Misaki, estas mintiendo, te conozco demasiado bien, para que me puedas engañar… he notado como lo deseabas… ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASI!"

Le cogí del brazo y lo metí a la fuerza dentro del coche

-PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES?!

Le ignoré y cerré la puerta

Me subí al asiento del conductor, puse en marcha el motor y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad…- Misaki obedeció sin decir una sola palabra

Sali de ese hotel rumbo a mi casa…. Él y yo teníamos que hablar….


	6. Amor

Hola ya estoy aquí con el capitulo 6 , ya sé que prometí sexo en este capítulo… pero habrá que esperar un poco, aunque este capítulo es muy bonito y muy romántico, ( cuando lo leáis ya me entenderéis), bueno no me enrollo mas y os dejo con este capitulo que tanto me ha gustado escribir… no olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión

Capítulo 6 AMOR

No podía creer que vuelva a estar aquí… otra vez en esta casa…, muchos recuerdos pasados, recorrían mi mente, recuerdos felices, de cuando… todavía estábamos juntos…

¿Y ese dolor en el pecho?...

Lo tenía delante mío, reinaba un profundo e incómodo silencio… el salón de ese lujoso ático estaba engullido en la más absoluta oscuridad

-Porque… porque me has traído aquí? - le pregunte

Era tan doloroso estar de nuevo en esa casa… pero lo peor de todo era tenerlo delante mío… y reprimir mis ansias de besarlo… las ansias que tenía porque me hiciese el amor…

Usagi-san me miraba, pero no decía ni una sola palabra, comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, lentamente, su rostro estaba semioculto por la oscuridad, era tan atractivo… ESPERA! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, tenía que controlar mis pensamientos, o sino… o sino… volvería a dejarme llevar…

Usagi-san seguía cada acercándose más a mi… intentar pensar en otra cosa… podía engañar a mi mente… pero no a mi cuerpo… que empezó a reaccionar cuando, él me susurro en la oreja…

-Que pasa Misaki? - no podía controlar mi cuerpo… tenía que parar! Solo tenía que alargar la mano y alejarlo de mi… pero mi mano nunca lo aparto…

Su mano empezó a acariciar, mi mejilla, ese tacto…me estremecí con esa caricia… como lo había echado de menos, esas grandes manos, que antaño estuvieron frías, ahora eran cálidas, y cariñosas, como ahora su mirada… cuando él me sonreía, cuando yo sin querer… más bien queriendo, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer… le hacía sentir, que junto a mí era feliz… y yo junto a él pude descubrir lo que es la auténtica felicidad…hasta que aquella noche, tu… TU ME DESTROZASTE EL CORAZON!... tu fuiste el que me echaste de tu casa… el que me echo de tu vida…

No sabes, el daño que me hiciste, no te puedes llegar a imaginar lo que he llegado a sufrir… sin ti…

Sus labios, acariciaron con delicadeza los míos, no podía resistirme… así que por más que mi mente se resistiera… mi cuerpo y mi corazón se resistían… por un momento… por un breve momento fue de nuevo feliz…

Mi cuerpo al fin pudo reaccionar y lo aparte de un empujón

-QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES?!- baje la mirada- FUISTE TU EL QUE… EL QUE…- una tras otra las lágrimas iban brotando de mis ojos

Usagi-san no decía nada, no hizo ningún movimiento, se cubrió la cara con su mano

-Misaki...yo…yo- juraría que….

-TU QUE?! NO TIENES SUFICIENTE CON EL DOLOR…- no me dio tiempo a acabar la frase, la vista se me empezó a nublar, sentía como si mi cuerpo se fuese a desplomar… hasta que todo se empezó a ponerse negro… lo último que pude ver es a Usagi-san corriendo hacia mí, gritando mi nombre… y juraría…juraría…, que había visto lágrimas en sus ojos…

(…)

Comencé a despertar, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba estirados en la cama, ¿qué había pasado?... No lo recordaba muy bien… ¿me había desmayado?…

Pude notar que tenía algo encima mío… el peso de una persona…ese aroma… a cigarro… no podía creerlo…

Estaba muy mareado y apenas podía mantenerme consciente, pero recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que me susurro en el oído…

-Misaki… perdóname…por favor… perdóname- su voz temblaba- yo sin ti… no soy nada…

Usagi-san pidiendo perdón?

Podía notar, como su cuerpo temblaba, me abrazaba tan fuerte que me costaba respirar, podía notar su respiración, en mi mejilla

Deje mi vergüenza, y mi orgullo a un lado por un momento, y lo abrace también…

Al notarlo, subió su cara y se me quedo observando, no le veía bien el rostro, me costaba enforcar la vista

Levanté los brazos, posé mis manos en sus mejillas

-Usagi-san? - no me respondió- Porque me pides perdón?

Tiré de él, dirección a mis labios, pero me detuve… Sus ojos… había lagrimas...

No le había visto llorar, desde que Nicchan, le rompió el corazón aquella vez… hace ya muchos años atrás

Se las limpie con mi mano y retome, el acercamiento a mis labios, él no opuso resistencia…, no dijo nada…, no hizo nada…

Pose mis labios de nuevo, en los suyos, este beso fue tan cálido, me trasmitía tanta paz…

Usagi-san dejo de temblar, ahora su corazón, iba a un rimo mas tranquilo

Me separe de él, me quede observándolo… e hizo una cosa que no me esperaba… sonrió

Seguían cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos…

Le abrace de nuevo con suavidad…

-Todo esta bien…

"No llores, no puedo soportarlo, si hay algo que yo pueda decir… algo que yo pueda hacer… dímelo… todo está bien… porque yo… porque yo…"

-Te quiero…- susurre

El cuerpo de Usagi-san, empezó a estremecerse, como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese traspasado, podía escuchar sus sollozos, y sentir sus cálidas lágrimas en mi hombro, puse mi mano, en su cabeza, y espere en silencio a que sacará todo el dolor que llevase dentro… no dije nada más… no dije nada más… solo espere….

-Te quiero…- dijo antes de quedarse dormido

Oírle decir esas dos palabras de nuevo me hizo sentir feliz de nuevo

Me senté en la cama, con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas, comencé a acariciarle el pelo, sabía que eso le relajaba… se le veía tan tranquilo durmiendo…

-tonto, porque has llorado? Te dije que todo estaba bien…- Le retire los mechones de pelo que le cubrían la frente y le di un suave beso

Pude, llegar a ver en su rostro una tímida sonrisa, para después desaparecer y volver a quedarse dormido

Cuando quise darme cuenta, unos tímidos rayos de sol asomaban por la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo… el sueño me estaba venciendo… coloqué con delicadeza el cuerpo de Usagi-san en la cama, y me acosté a su lado, le cogí de la mano y cerré los ojos… y me quedé dormido junto a la persona que más quería en todo el mundo….


	7. La ruptura ( primera parte)

Hola aquí os dejo el séptimo capitulo, este y el siguiente capítulo será un flashback, para que entendáis, por qué Usagi-san, rompió la relación, y la auténtica razón, que por supuesto Misaki desconoce por cierto…. Prometí sexo… así que tomar sexo, es muy light ya que, si no se extendía mucho el capítulo, bueno que lo disfrutéis y no olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión que siempre se agradece…

Capítulo 7 LA RUPTURA (PRIMERA PARTE)

FLASHBACK (UN AÑO Y MEDIO ATRÁS…)

-Que frio! - me queje, como odiaba el invierno!

Estábamos en pleno mes de enero, el más frio de los últimos años, que yo recordase

Mire el reloj, marcaba las 20:30 de la noche, ¡era tardísimo! ¿Como podía ser que el trabajo, me estuviera absorbiendo de esa manera? A ver… ser editor de manga, me gustaba, pero era un trabajo muy comprometido, y que tenía que dedicar muchas horas, era consciente desde que empezó a trabajar, a tiempo completo, apenas coincidía, con Usagi-san, ya fuese porque él tenía, alguna reunión, celebración o algún evento, casi nunca estaba en casa, cuando yo regresaba

Y cuando él tenía tiempo, yo estaba ocupado, con algún autor, que no presentaba, a tiempo los manuscritos, y claro a parte estaban las cenas, de empresa y las reuniones, que tanto me aburrían, estaba a la espera a que me asignaran a un autor propio… (Nota autora: Ya sabemos a quién le asignaron… esa es una historia que veremos en otro momento)

Acelere el paso…

Abrí la puerta de ese lujo ático, engullido, ahora por una extraña penumbra, que extraño… Usagi-san no me había comentado nada sobre que no estaría en casa… que extraño, acaso ¿estaría en su habitación?

Subí, las escaleras, que conducían el segundo piso, y me dispuse a llamar a la puerta

TOC... TOC…TOC

Espere respuesta… nada… que extraño…

Me di la vuelta, y me propuse bajar de nuevo a la primera planta, pero… unos brazos me cogieron por la cintura, e impidieron que siguiera…

Me gire y por supuesto se trataba de él

-No te cansas de hacer esto siempre? - le pregunte

-No…- contesto aferrándome más a su cuerpo- Y por lo que estoy notando, a ti también parece gustarte…

-Usagi-san, donde crees que estas poniendo las manos? - le miré y reconocí la mirada, que indicaba sus intenciones…

Introdujo su mano, dentro de mis pantalones, al sentir su tacto, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, su mano lujuriosa, comenzó a juguetear, con mi miembro, lentamente

-Dime Misaki… quieres que vaya más rápido? - su voz en mi oreja hizo que un delicado gemido saliese de mi boca

A medida que intensificaba el ritmo, mi cuerpo se avivaba y mi temperatura subía

-AHHH…- es lo único que salió por mi boca

Se dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, agacho la cabeza, dirección a mi entrepierna y empezó a besarlo

-Usagi-san… ahhh, no vayas tan rápido…ahhh… si sigues así… no aguantare mucho…

Al oír eso, freno un poco

-Tranquilo, yo estoy a mi limite también, así que….

A causa, de nuestros distintos trabajos, no habíamos podido coincidir, y nuestros encuentros habían disminuido…

Me cogió en brazos y me puso en su cama

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí y se puso encima de mí, me acabo de quitar los pantalones y los lanzo al suelo, se desabrocho su cinturón, y con una destreza que solo tenía él, se desabrocho también el botón y la cremallera del pantalón y saco su miembro totalmente erecto, Usagi-san estaba jadeando, eso indicaba que estaba ansioso, por meterlo en mi interior…

No espere a que me lo pidiera, arquee las piernas, y subí un poco más la cadera, para que le resultara más fácil penetrarme…

Metió, su dedo para ver qué grado de dilatación tenía…

-MMM vaya, parece que no soy el único que está al límite… está totalmente listo, dijo restregando su miembro, por la zona

¡Me estaba volviendo loco por momentos…!

-AHHHHH

-Aguanta un poco más… lo haremos juntos…

Poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro, dentro mío, podía notar, como se introducía, muy poco a poco…

-No me mires! - le dije tapándome la cara, con las manos

-Vamos, no hagas eso, déjame ver tu cara…

Me cogió del brazo y me quito las manos de la cara…

-Si supiese como me excitas…. No te lo puedes ni llegar a imaginar….

Mientras que lentamente, Usagi-san, iba moviéndose dentro de mí, con cuidado, ya que hacía bastante tiempo, que no hacíamos el amor…

Pude notar un poco de dolor al principio, pero él se ocupó de que me olvidara, robándome algún que otro beso y lamiéndome todo mi torso

-Te duele? - me pregunto

-AHHH no…- me hacía sentir muy feliz cuando se preocupaba por mi…

Cuando oyó mi respuesta intensifico el ritmo de las penetraciones, era la primera vez que Usagi-san me brindaba la oportunidad de verle el rostro, mientras, estaba dentro de mi

Esa cara… de pasión… mezclada con la lujuria, hizo que me estremeciera de una manera inimaginable

A medida que, las penetraciones eran más y más profundas, también lo era nuestro grado de excitación, los dos estábamos bañados en sudor, ya no aguantaba más….

-Vamos Usagi-san… ya no puedo más…. – cuando acabé, de decir esas palabras y me vine encima de él

Me dio una última envestida y pude notar, un cálido liquido inundaba, mis entrañas…

Tardamos unos segundos en cobrar el aliento, él seguía dentro de mi…

Al cabo de un segundo note como la sacaba…. Y se desplomo encima mío, le acaricie el pelo, y él me correspondió con un beso tan apasionado…. que hacía que yo le quisiera todavía más…

Se aparto de encima mío y me dejo ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo… era muy atractivo… me puse como un tomate, me cubrí con la sabana, no quería que se diese cuenta, que me moría de vergüenza

Unas manos me retiraron la sabana…

\- ¿Como puede ser que después de 7 años juntos, te siga dando vergüenza, verme desnudo? …- dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- eres tan lindo…- me dijo, mientras me obsequiaba con otro beso- Te quiero Misaki…

Lo decía con una facilidad sorprendente, ojalá yo también me resultara tan fácil… sabía que le haría muy feliz que se lo dijese mas seguido… pero lo juro que me moría de la vergüenza… quizás algún día… la perdería… y a partir de ese día se lo diría cada día… para que él supiese lo mucho que le quería… lo mucho que significaba para mi… y lo más importante… solo para ver lo feliz que le haría oírlo…

-Misaki… has pensado en lo que hablamos ayer?

-El que? - entonces recordé, nuestra conversación

-Lo has pensado?...

-Yo… no… se- habíamos estado hablando de contarle a Niichan, sobre nuestra relación, yo no tenía problema en que se enterara, lo que preocupaba era su reacción…, aunque a veces me daba la impresión de que sospechaba algo, por los comentarios que hacía… (Nota autora: Misaki no iba para nada desencaminado… pero eso lo veremos más adelante…)

Otra vez ponía esa cara de tristeza, me dolía mucho verle así…

-Tranquilo… lo haremos cuando esté preparado…

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos es que quizás eso nunca llegaría a pasar….


	8. La ruptura ( Segunda parte)

Hola traigo el capitulo 8 y la segunda parte del motivo, por el cual Usagi-san rompió la relación con Misaki

Espero que os guste, como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo

Capítulo 8 LA RUPTURA (SEGUNDA PARTE)

Abrí los ojos despacio, el sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana, me incorpore lentamente, gire la mirada hacia mi izquierda, él seguía durmiendo plácidamente… le acaricie el pelo, le amaba tanto…

Era todavía muy temprano, tenía que ir a primera hora a la imprenta, a entregar un manuscrito, ya que la fecha limite estaba vencida, y nos dieron tiempo hasta esa misma mañana a las 9 en punto

Me levanté con cuidado, para no despertarle, y me dirigí hacia la ducha, abrí el grifo cerré los ojos y me dispuse a relajarme por el agua caliente que caía de él, aún era temprano así que tenía tiempo de sobras

Note una mano que me agarro de la cintura, me gire, para ver de quien se trataba

-Haces mucho ruido… y me has despertado, y ahora me vas a compensar…

-Usagi-san, ahora no es el momento…- sus manos iban bajando, hacia mi entrepierna- En serio, deten…

No me dejo acabar, ya volvía a tener sus labios pegados en los míos, ¡esa manía suya de hacer siempre lo que le daba la gana… me irritaba!

Su boca, se desvió hacia mi cuello, no podía, resistirme…, mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar con sus besos, y caricias, solo podía dejarme llevar… otra vez…

Poco a poco su boca iba bajando dirección a mi entrepierna, no sin antes, recorrerse todo mi cuerpo, obsequiándome, con besos y lametazos… para cuando llego a su destino, mi nivel de excitación estaba ya en su máximo apogeo…

-Dime…. ¿Te gusta verdad?

¡O no ya empezaba, como odiaba sus comentarios!... Con la vergüenza que me hacía…

Cogió mi miembro, y se lo introdujo en la boca y empezó a lamerlo…

-MMM! - No podía ocultarlo me encantaba que lo hiciese, quizás algún día, me atrevería a hacérselo yo a él…

\- Ussaaa…. Paraaaaa…. estoy a punttttooo…-balbucee

Paro, y se acercó a mi oreja

-No, todavía no, aguanta un poco más…- dicho esto, me giro de espaldas a él y me inclinó hacia delante, comenzó a rozar su miembro por la zona….

"Venga date prisa, como sigas así mucho tiempo, me voy a…"

Con cuidado empezó a meterla… despacio, sin prisa, pero sin parar… la podía notar a la perfección, como se movía dentro de mí, me cogió de las caderas y empezó a empujar, una y otra y otra vez, con cada sacudida, iba incrementando la velocidad y la profundidad, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, y con cada embestida, se le escapaba, algún que otro gemido de placer… hasta que a pude volver a notar ese líquido cálido dentro de mí, al mismo tiempo que yo también me iba…

Cuando, pude moverme, me giré, y con fuerzas que aun hoy no se de dónde las saque, le di un beso

Usagi-san estaba tan sorprendido, que estuvo un buen rato sin poder reaccionar

\- ¡Tengo que irme a trabajar ya llego tarde, si les entrego el manuscrito más tarde de las 9 me van a matar! - dije saliendo de la ducha y cogí la toalla y empecé a sacarme.

-Sabes cuánto te quiero verdad?

-Me puedo hacer una ligera idea, ya me lo dices tantas veces al día- dije acabándome de vestir

-Y tú? ¿Me quieres? – que insistente….

-Ya sabes que si

-Y porque no me lo dices más a menudo…- su cara… no podía soportar cuando ponía esa cara de tristeza

-Ehhh… yo…es…que…- no sabía que decirle- me tengo que ir…

Me gire por última vez, Usagi-san, seguía de pie, totalmente desnudo, …y esa cara de tristeza…, tenia que darme prisa, tenia que perder de una vez esa maldita vergüenza a decirle lo que sentía, porque al final… se cansaría de esperar… y acabaría pensando que yo no le quería… y si fuese al rebes?, como me tomaría yo, que él no me dijese nunca " te quiero", ni me diese un beso… que me rechazara, cada vez que le intentase tocar?... y lo mas importante… que me avergonzará de que la gente se enterara de nuestra relación… seguramente ya me hubiese cansado, y ya le hubiese dejado, por mucho que le hubiese querido… en este caso, que realmente, Usagi-san me tenia que querer muchísimo, para no haberlo hecho todavía, ya que llevamos 7 años juntos, y a pesar de tener ya 25 años , yo seguía prácticamente igual, aunque es cierto que cuando, Usagi-san me buscaba para hacer el amor, rara vez le rechazaba… o lo apartaba… pero yo sabía, que aunque, él no me dijese nada, le rompía el corazón, que yo tuviese esa actitud

-Usagi-san….

-Que?

-Esto… yo…- maldita vergüenza…- nada no es nada…. ¡Tengo que irme!, que te vaya bien el día…

-Igualmente…- me propuse irme, pero…- Misaki…

-Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

-Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿verdad? – estaba totalmente serio, aquí ocurría algo, no es lo que dijese, es como lo dijo- Por eso…. Por eso….

No le deje acabar…

-Luego me dices, ¡tengo que irme! - salí corriendo, estaba muy raro últimamente…. Le conocía, me estaba ocultando algo importante

FLASHBACK (HACE DOS NOCHES, 20:00 PM, HOTEL TEITO)

(NOTA IMPORTANTE: ESTE FLASHBACK LO NARRA EN PRIMERA PERSONA USAGI-SAN)

"Hasta cuándo va a durar esta maldita entrevista? …, como las odiaba, además, había estado trabajando, toda la noche, en mi nuevo libro, y me moría de sueño! Y eso me ponía de muy mal humor…

Le había prometido a Misaki, que cenaríamos juntos, ¡iba a llegar tarde!...

-Aikawa… hasta cuándo va a durar esto! Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí

-SHHHH!, sensei, por favor le va a oír- refiriéndose al entrevistador- además, esto también es trabajo, así que a aguantarse y para de quejarte- Aikawa cuando se ponía seria daba mucho miedo…

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no levantarme e irme, pero ella tenía razón

La entrevista duro casi una hora

Me desabroche un poco la corbata, me estaba asfixiando, hacia un calor insoportable en esa sala.

-Buenoooo, ya hemos terminado por hoy sensei

-Ya era hora! ¡Odio las entrevistas!

-Lo se Usami sensei, pero ya he dicho antes, es parte del trabajo…, ¡estoy muerta! - pobre Aikawa, tenía muy mala cara

-Aikawa, tendrías que cuidarte más, tienes muy mala cara, tendrías que dormir más…

Me miro de reojo

-HABER DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA! - realmente cuando se enfadaba, daba mucho miedo… incluso a mi

Salimos de la sala de conferencias, y nos dispusimos a irnos

-Sensei, no olvides de presentar el manuscrito a tiempo, la fecha limite es dentro de una semana

-Que poca confianza….

-Si cumplieras alguna vez, confiaría más en ti- me encantaba hacerla enfadar- voy a pedir un taxi, ¿vienes?

-No, he traído mi coche

Nos despedimos, y me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento del hotel

Sali del ascensor, puse rumbo a donde estaba establecido mi coche.

-Hola Usami sensei, cuanto tiempo- dijo una voz masculina

Me gire para ver a quien pertenecía…

-Keiichi Sumi… cuanto tiempo…- que hace este aquí?

-Si, la ultima vez cuando fue… déjame pensar… a si ya recuerdo…- hizo una pausa y actos seguido me cogió, del cuello de la camisa, y me empujo hacia la pared…- fue cuando me rechazaste, en mi casa…cuando elegiste al niñato de Takahashi, en vez de a mi… ¡YO SOY MEJOR QUE ÉL!

-SUELTAME! - le empuje y le logre apartar- Que pretendes?

-Es que no lo adivinas...

-No tengo ni mas remota idea…- pero nada bueno eso seguro

-Escúchame bien… porque no te lo repetiré…- se me acerco, y me volvió a coger del cuello de la camisa- no dejare que me humilles…- acto seguido me beso

Le empuje

-ESTAS LOCO! ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE PRETENDES?! - hice una breve pausa- Además, ya te lo dije… - me puse serio- YO QUIERO A MISAKI, ¡NO A TI! - la cara de Sumi cambio, para convertirse en una de alguien que no estaba dentro de sus cabales

-ESCUCHAME BIEN… YA ME HAS CANSADO… ME VAS A QUERER A MI… SI NO ES A LAS BUENAS VA A SER A LAS MALAS! - que iba a hacer ese loco? – Estoy seguro de que no quieres que le suceda nada malo a Takahashi, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar eso le empuje todavía mas fuerte que la anterior vez

-COMO LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA A MISAKI, TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ- le pegue un puñetazo tan fuerte, que acabo en el suelo, con la boca llena de sangre

-ARHG!- se quejó Sumi, acto seguido escupió la sangre que se le acumulaba en la boca- Ten cuidado , Usami-sensei, porque no estamos solos- acto seguido, de entre los coches , empezaron a salir gente…, con pistola…

\- Así, no vas a conseguir nada….

-A no? ...- esa mirada… estaba planeando algo…- Se todos los horarios de Takahashi… ¿qué pasaría, si le pasase algo, mientras nosotros estamos aquí?… -saco su móvil- Solo tengo que darle a este botón, y tu amado Misaki…- hizo una breve pausa, su cara reflejaba, venganza… frialdad…- MORIRÁ…

Me volví loco de rabia… y me lancé a pegarle de nuevo, le cogí del cuello, pero me detuve

-Cuidado Usami… si me pasa algo a mi… el hombre que está siguiendo a Takahashi, tiene ordenar de dispararle… a MATAR

Una sensación de miedo, y de pánico, se hizo presente en mi… pero él no había acabado todavía…

-No… no le hagas daño a él… hare lo que me pidas… - baje la cabeza- PERO NO LE HAGAS NADA A MISAKI!

-Vaya… le tienes que querer mucho…, se que no me vas a querer nunca, pero…- se acerco mas a mi- No consentiré que estés, con nadie más, que no sea yo… - hubo un momento de silencio- Tienes 3 días para romper tu relación con Takahashi…

-QUE!

-Lo que has oído… te lo voy a resumir…, si no rompes con Takahashi, en un plazo máximo de 3 días- se puso de pie y se giró- MATARÉ A tAKAHASHI

Dicho eso, se fue, me quede en shock, durante un buen rato…

Cuando, pude reaccionar, me levanté del suelo, me subí, al coche, lo puse en marcha y salí de ese hotel

No se cuánto rato estuve conduciendo, busque a Misaki, por todos los sitios, que frecuentaba, pero no logre dar con él, y por mas que le llamase, no me contestaba

Me sonó el móvil, me pare, y lo mire, había recibido un mensaje, ¿pero de quién?...

Era un mensaje de Misaki, indicándome que llegaría tarde a cenar, le conteste con un "OK"

Suspire, al ver que Misaki estaba bien…

Fin Usagi-san´s prov

FIN FLASHBACK

(Nota importante: A partir de aquí seguimos con el primer flashback, narrado en primera persona por Misaki)

(3 DIAS DESPUES… DIA DE LA RUPTURA)

19:30 PM

Me dirigía a casa después de haber trabajado 12 horas seguidas, sin apenas comer, ni descansar…

-Estoy cansado… y aun me queda preparar la cena…- algo paso por mi lado de golpe… algo rápido y pequeño…

No podía ser, ¡UNA BALA!, me quede, más blanco que la nieve en invierno… no había oído nada… ¿entonces de que se trataba de un francotirador?

Sali corriendo hacia casa, tenía que contárselo a Usagi-san lo más rápido posible

Llegué a casa en menos de 15 minutos, cuando habitualmente tardaba mas de media hora, abrí la puerta,

-USAGI-SAN!

-Misaki, que pasa estas bien? Tienes muy mala cara…

-Me…me…- estaba temblando, no me salían las palabras que quería decir- me…han….

-Que ocurre? Me estas asustando… estas temblando

Me abrazo, tan fuerte, notar su calor y el sonido de su corazón me hizo relajarme

-Estas mas tranquilo? Venga cuéntamelo

-Me han disparado cuando venía para casa….

-QUE!

Para mi sorpresa me abrazo más fuerte

-UsagI-san que ocurre? - estaba temblando... que le ocurría?…

Me soltó, pero no dijo nada…

-Buenooo…. estoooo…. voy a bañarme…- pero que le ocurría, haber…es normal que este preocupado, pero seguramente había sido una bala de alguien que por error se había disparado

Usagi,s prov

Oí, como Misaki, cerraba la puerta del baño…. no le había contado nada, de lo sucedido con Sumi

De improvisto, me sonó de nuevo el móvil, y al mirarlo ¡SE ME PUSIERON LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS! ... Era un mensaje de Sumi…

"Hoy acaba el plazo…. Recuérdalo… o la siguiente vez no fallare…firmado SUMI"

No podía, ser… como podía ser… le había puesto escolta a Misaki, ¿cómo podía ser?...

Sabía que Sumi cumpliría su amenaza, no podía hacer otra cosa…. Mas que hacer lo que me pedía Sumi….

Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas…, no…no tenía que aguatar….

Misaki salió del baño

-Usagi-san estas más…

-Misaki tenemos que hablar….

-Dime

Permanecí en silencio unos segundos y me armé de valor

-Quiero que lo dejemos…- no le podía mirar a los ojos

-Que…. Perdona, pero creo que no te he escuchado bien….

-ME HAS ESCUCHADO PERFECTAMENTE! ¡QUIERO QUE ROMPAMOS!

"Que estoy haciendo?"

\- ¡ESTOY ARTO DE CUIDAR DE UN NIÑATO, QUE NO ME APORTA MAS QUE PROBLEMAS! - "Perdóname Misaki"-¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MOLESTIA, PARA MI Y PARA MI CARRERA!

Misaki permanencia, de pie, sin reaccionar, sin decir nada… de repente se giró, y puso rumbo a su habitación… tenía el corazón destrozado, le acaba de hacer el mayor daño que le podía hacer a la persona que más quería del mundo…

Misaki recogió, todas sus cosas, en total silencio…

Después de una hora abrió, la puerta y sin girarse, dijo…

-Espero que seas muy feliz Usagi-san- estaba llorando, lo notaba en su voz

-Misaki…yo…- no me dejo acabar cerro la puerta, y me dejo a solas en ese apartamento engullido ahora en la oscuridad… y en más absoluto silencio, roto solo por mi llanto….


	9. Pasión

Hola ya vuelvo a estar aquí como había prometido, os traigo el capitulo 9 aviso de que es un episodio subido de tono… jejeje bueno a disfrutarlo espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar comentario y decirme vuestra opinión

Capítulo 9 PASION

Abrí, los ojos, los rayos del sol me cegaron momentáneamente, ¿qué hora seria?,

Me incorpore, me sentía todavía, muy débil, no recordaba bien lo que me había, pasado…

Poco a poco, los recuerdos del día anterior fueron viniendo a mi cabeza como una película mal grabada

Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza, parecía que estuviese con resaca…

Me coloque la mano en la frente, realmente, me encontraba muy mal…

Me detuve por un momento…

"Lo recuerdo…. recuerdo lo que sucedió anoche, recuerdo que me desmaye… y… después, las imágenes eran confusas… Usagi-san… mi corazón latía más y más rápido a medida que las imágenes de la noche anterior iban pasando por mi mente…"

¿Que se suponía que iba a pasar ahora?

Sali de mis pensamientos, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, era él…

"Que se supone que le tengo que decir?"

-Buenos días, como te encuentras? - no podía creer, que se estuviese comportando como si nada hubiese pasado

-Bien…- le mentí, no podía mirarle a la cara después de lo sucedido anoche

-Recuerdas lo que paso ayer? - seguía inmóvil en la puerta

-Si…- porque me mira tan serio?… me pone nervioso…

\- Mientras estabas inconsciente, mi médico privado, te reviso-hizo una breve pausa, en ningún momento aparto su mirada de mí, continuo con su explicación-tuviste un colapso, por exceso de cansancio y estrés… solo necesitas descansar unos días…

¿Como podía permanecer tan frio después de lo que paso? ¿O… acaso fue un sueño?...

-Gracias…-dije mientras me ponía en pie- bueno…yo… he de irme… tengo…que…- no me dio tiempo a acabar la frase, me mareé, y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en los brazos de Usagi-san…

Levanté la mirada, y en cuanto quise darme cuenta, volvía a tener sus labios apoyados en los míos…

Se me volvió a acelerar el corazón…

…ya no podía aguantar más….

Me abalance sobre él…, ni yo mismo me lo creía, apenas unos años atrás había sido ese chiquillo, vergonzoso, que no podía dar un beso, sin antes ponerse como un tomate

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba estirado en el suelo con él encima…

-Misaki… ya no aguanto más… tenerte tan cerca… he intentado contenerme… pero ya no puedo controlarme más…, tenerte tan cerca, y no poder besarte, ni abrazarte…. ha sido un auténtico infierno…

Yo le escuchaba, pero permanecía en silencio… ¿acaso sentía lo mismo que yo?

Bajo su boca hasta que estuvo a la altura de mi oreja y susurro…

-Te voy a hacer el amor

Su voz era tan serena… ¿qué me estaba pasando?... Me estaba excitando por momentos…. Le amaba…. Su voz… su cara… hasta su respiración

Mientras la lengua de Usagi-san, comenzaba a lamerme el cuello, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi boca, donde busco mis labios, y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso… me obligo a abrir aún más la boca, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo…No podía resistirme más… iba a caer de nuevo…. en sus brazos…

A medida que sus caricias y besos, se hacían más profundos y apasionados, nuestro nivel de excitación aumentaba, igual que nuestros sentimientos reprimidos, el uno por el otro, nuestras ansias de estar juntos….

-Ahhhh…- no podía contener, más los gemidos de placer… mis sentimientos, estaban al borde del colapso…

Le deje que hiciese con mi cuerpo, lo que quisiera….

Lamio y beso todo mi ser, cada rincón, cada centímetro, no dejo nada por repasar, con sus labios…y con su lengua…

¡Y ahora era mi turno…!

Le empujé, y me puse encima suyo, él sonreía, pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco hizo nada

Me acerque, y me quede a escasos milímetros de su cara, su única reacción fue seguir sonriendo, y mirarme, con esa mirada que yo tanto había echado de menos…. la mirada de cuando me decía lo mucho que me quería

Me lancé sin control directamente a sus labios, me metió tanto la lengua, que casi me atraganto…

Fui bajando hacia su cuello, lo lamí…lo bese… e incluso lo marque… con un chupetón… cuando de golpe, escuche un gemido salir de su boca…

Pare y le mire

-Que ha sido eso? ...- pregunte con una sonrisa en la cara- jajaja, vaya, que interesante, parece que te gusta…, bueno pues sigamos…

Usagi-san se empezó a reír a carcajadas, creo que yo recuerde lo había oído reírse de esa manera

-Soy todo tuyo- dijo mientras se queda inmóvil... dejando que yo decidiera…

Le desabroche la camisa, mientras le iba obsequiando, con besos, susurros y lametazos en el cuello, y a medida que iba desabrochándosela, iba bajando, por su firme torso, oía sus como sus gemidos se intensificaban, a medida que me acercaba a su entrepierna…

-Quieres que siga? - le mire con cara picara- O prefieres que pare?...

Usagi-san, no dijo nada, pero por la expresión de lujuria y de excitación que tenía en ese momento, su respuesta era obvia, así que no me hice rogar, volví justo donde lo había dejado, desabroche su cinturón, le desabroche los pantalones e introduje mi mano dentro de ellos, para palpar su miembro que ahora estaba totalmente erecto, empecé a acariciarlo, poco a poco… arriba y abajo… , quería ver qué cara ponía, así que me puse a la su altura…

Me quede observándole, y aprete un poco el ritmo de mi mano…

Sus gemidos, su expresión, me estaban poniendo a mil… baje hasta su oído y le susurre…

-Si esto te gusta… espera a sentir lo que voy a hacer ahora…

Antes de volver a mi punto de origen, me detuve en sus labios y le di otro beso, fui bajando de nuevo, esta vez sin paradas, y empecé a lamer su miembro, ahora sí que podía oír claramente sus gemidos de placer, ya no podía ocultarlos…

Yo ya no aguantaba, y estaba a punto de enloquecer, así que después de estar un rato "jugueteando" con su miembro, era su turno nuevamente…

Me levanté de nuevo y mirándole fijamente, le dije…

-Hazlo de una vez, no aguantare mucho más…

Fue oír eso, y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en suelo, con el nuevamente encima mío…

-Te vas a arrepentir… - hizo una pausa y paso su dedo, por mis labios- de haberme provocado de esta manera…- mientras acababa la frase me obsequio con otro beso todavía más apasionado, que cualquiera que me hubiese dado anteriormente, su lengua jugaba con la mía, nos vimos obligados a separarnos por la falta de aire

Se deshizo de mis pantalones, con una facilidad, impresionante

-Y esta es mi venganza…- dijo mientras me hacía lo mismo que yo le había hecho… pero mil veces mejor

-Usagi-san… para…afloja…- pero él ignoraba mis suplicas, como siguiera así por más tiempo, no aguantaría…- en serio… estoy a punto…- por fin mis suplicas fueron escuchadas y se detuvo … y me susurro- No aun no, aguanta un poco más, lo haremos juntos- su voz era grave, pero tan dulce…

Levanté las piernas y le rodee la cintura con ellas, levante más la cadera, él adivino mis pensamientos, y no dejo que le rogarse más… se sacó nuevamente su miembro, y tan siquiera quitarse el pantalón, empezó a rozarlo, por la zona que tanto le gustaba…. mientras me introducía sus dedos, poco a poco para preparar adecuadamente la zona, para lo que iba a venir después… primero uno, después otro…hasta que estuvo listo

Cuando noté que su miembro estaba empezando a entrar, le hice frenar

-Espera…

-Que ocurre?

¿Como le decía que no había tenido sexo con nadie, durante este año y medio que habíamos estado separados? Solo me había masturbado… pensando en él

-Bueno… veras…hace mucho que no… ya sabes…- tenía la cara como un tomate

-Hace mucho que no que… Misaki…- por la expresión de su cara, creo que había captado mi mensaje- tranquilo, confía en mí, todo está bien… eso es ahora relájate… así… un poco más…. ya está casi toda dentro… ya está… ¿te ha dolido?

Yo no podía responder, sus palabras me habían hecho perder el poco juicio que me quedaba, y estaba inmerso en las sensaciones que estaba viviendo… y que tanto había anhelado…

-Noo- conseguí balbucear

Dicho esto, empezó a moverse poco a poco, para que mi cuerpo, se volviese a acostumbrar a tenerlo dentro

Con cada nueva sacudida, me volvía más y más loco del placer que me otorgaba poderle sentir de nuevo dentro de mi…

Una tras otra sus penetraciones eran más y más, firmes, hasta llego a un punto que los dos estábamos bañados en sudor, y jadeando como locos…

Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, yo sobre su vientre y él dentro de mí, me invadió una sensación de paz, era como si todo el dolor que había experimentado se hubiese evaporado por arte de magia… con solo sentir sus caricias, sus besos… con solo sentirle a él….

Salió de mi interior y se desplomo encima mío, chorreando sudor del enorme esfuerzo realizado, con un último esfuerzo, me obsequio nuevamente con un beso… y me dijo algo me sorprendió…

-Misaki… quédate conmigo… te lo suplico…

¿Que se supone que le iba a responder?... Me arme de valor y le conteste…

(Nota autora: Lo siento, pero os tendréis que esperar al siguiente capitulo para saber la respuesta)


	10. Felicidad momentánea

Hola gente, os traigo el capítulo 10, con un poco de retraso, pero espero que os guste

Estoy un poco ocupada con el trabajo y demás así que actualizare una vez por semana, pero valdrá la pena

Si os gusta la historia estaría muy agradecida si la recomendaseis a vuestros amigos… bueno sin enrollarme mas os dejo con este capítulo…


	11. Miedo

Buenas tardes, vuelvo a estar aquí con el capitulo 11, es un poco corto como veréis, pero he estado un poco liada con el trabajo, el próximo será más largo… lo prometo

No olvidéis dejarme vuestra opinión en los comentarios y si os ha gustado la historia recomendarla a vuestros amigos , sin nada más que añadir os dejo con el capitulo 11… que lo disfrutéis….

Capítulo 11 MIEDO

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

¿Qué hacia Sempai aquí?

Él también parecía sorprendido, su cara lo reflejaba… creo que no esperaba que yo estuviese allí…

Acaso él y Usagi-san… ¡NO! Que tontería, como era posible que se me pasara semejante tontería por la cabeza…

Entre en pánico… no quería creer eso… Pero mi mente no paraba de darle vueltas a esa hipótesis

-Misaki…- su cara era un auténtico poema- Que haces aquí? ...

Iba a responder cuando Usagi-san me interrumpió…

-Misaki, quien diablos es? Si no es nadie importante, ¡échalo! - dijo bajando las escaleras dirección hacia donde estaba yo

Sempai, me aparto y entro, yo me aparte, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba…

-Buenas tardes Akihiko-san

Usagi-san, se quedó paralizado, no sabría, decir si de sorpresa o de terror…, ya que estaba temblando

No recuerdo haberle visto nunca así, y la verdad es que me estaba empezando a asustar…

Y… otra cosa, lo ha llamado por su nombre de pila… ¿y esa confianza? ...desde cuándo?...

¿Ha pasado algo entre ellos dos para que la haya?... Se que Senpai, años atrás estaba enamorado de Usagi-san, pero él le rechazo, yo estaba presente ese día.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, demasiada información de golpe, no podía procesarla toda a la vez

Quería irme de allí, y olvidarme de todo lo sucedido estos dos días, había sido un error, tenía que haberle rechazado, cuando tuve la oportunidad… pero había vuelto a caer en sus redes… porque , aunque resulte raro de creer le seguía queriendo… más que a mi propia vida… estaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo por mí, y idiota de mí, me deje engañar por sus besos y sus caricias, pero eso ya no iba a volver a pasar, le iba a poner solución ahora mismo…

Sin decir, nada me giré y subí dirección a la habitación, me puse de nuevo mi ropa, que ya estaba seca, y volví al salón principal…

(….)

(NOTA IMPORTANTE: LO NARRADO A CONTINUACION, ES LO QUE OCURRE EN EL TRASCURSO DE TIEMPO, EN QUE MISAKI VA A CAMBIARSE DE ROPA, ESTARA NARRADO POR USAGI-SAN)

Usagi-san´s prov

¿Qué hacia este aquí? Nada bueno eso seguro…

Se abría enterado de que Misaki y yo…, no lo podía permitir…no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Misaki, no lo soportaría…

Sumi se acercó a mí y se quedó de pie delante mío, acerco su cara y me susurro…

-No sé lo que ha sucedido entre vosotros, estos dos días y espero por el bien tuyo y el de Misaki, no le hayas contado nada de lo que sucedió, hace un año y medio atrás…

¡COMO LE ODIABA!

-No le he contado nada, no soy idiota Sumi, si le tocas un solo pelo a Misaki…

-No estás en posición de exigir nada, además- paso su dedo por mi dorso, ¡qué asco me daba su tacto! - cuando, te rendirás y serás mío de una vez- lo aparte de un empujón, estampándolo en la pared…

-Antes preferiría estar muerto… además ya te lo dije, yo siempre estaré enamorado de Misaki, pase lo que pase, aunque no podamos estar juntos, ¡Él siempre será mi vida!

La cara de Sumi era ahora de rabia, está claro que le había afectado lo que había dicho…

-Mas te vale deshacerse de Misaki- dijo acariciándome la cara con su asquerosa mano, le aparte de mi

\- ¡No me toques, me das asco!

Sumi me miraba, pero no dijo nada…

Se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse dijo…

-Sabes no me gustaría estar en tu piel… Tienes que estar sufriendo mucho…Tener a la persona que quieres cerca y no poder tocarla, tiene que ser un infierno en vida… - se giró y mirándome, continuo- Esa será mi venganza…- acto seguido cerro la puerta, y me dejo a solas…

Tenia que pensar en algo rápido… ¿qué iba a hacer? Si le decía la verdad a Misaki, seguramente intentaría solucionarlo él solo… Así que no me quedaba mas remedio… yo me encargaría… tenia contactos, seguro que me echarían una mano ya que muchos me debían favores… ahora mas que nunca estaba decidido a desenmascarar, a Sumi y lo más importante, proteger a la persona más importante de mi vida… Misaki

FIN USAGI´S SAN PROV

Oía las voces de Usagi-san, y la de Sumi sempai hablar en el salón principal, aunque no los entendía, ya que hablaban muy bajo… Tenia que hablar con Usagi-san… no podía irme de su casa sin saber la verdad… si había algo entre ellos dos quería saberlo…

Oí la puerta de la calle cerrarse, señal que Sumi sempai se había ido…

Baje hacia la primera planta, él seguía allí de pie, sin articular palabra, ni hacer ningún gesto, estaba asumido en sus pensamientos, podía notar sin tan siquiera hablar con él, que estaba preocupado, ¿porque no me contaba nunca nada? ¿Es que no confía en mí?... ¡Ya no era ningún niñato de 18 años!... Me dolía mucho que no me contara las cosas, además una cosa de que he aprendido en todos estos años que hemos estado juntos, es que las preocupaciones se llevan mejor entre dos… aunque conociendo a Usagi-san, los intentaría solucionar él solo… con tal de protegerme…

-Usagi-san… no sé de que habéis hablado Sumi sempai, y tu- hice una pequeña pausa y proseguí- tampoco, te lo voy a preguntar… solo tengo una pregunta… hay algo entre vosotros?...

Usagi-san, me miro muy sorprendido

-Como me puedes preguntar eso? - dijo acercándose cada vez más a mi

-Hasta cuando me vas a mentir!?- Le dije seriamente, mirándole a los ojos- ¿Porque no puedes confiar en mí? Se que me estas ocultando algo… cuéntamelo por favor…- le cogí de la camisa, y me aproxime a su cara- Te quiero, ¿no lo entiendes?… Se que es algo importante, lo noto…

Si hubieseis visto su cara… me estaba moría de dolor, no quería verlo así, no quería que él sufriera, y menos por mi culpa…

-Misaki…- a medida que hablaba, me acariciaba la mejilla, su tacto… Dios que dolor! No podía más, de mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, que se deslizaban por su mano…- No puedo… no puedo contártelo

No dije nada, él prosiguió con su explicación…

-Te lo prometí… recuerdas

No sabía a que se refería…, hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza… Sonrió y apoyo su frente en la mía

-Te prometí que te protegería, y ahora lo voy a cumplir…

-Usagi-san, no entiendo nada…

-Lo sé, pero confía en mi… - dijo mientras me daba un delicado beso en la frente- solo tienes que permanecer alejado de mi un tiempo, hasta que pueda solucionar esto…

\- Lo haremos juntos, pero para eso tienes que decirme ¿qué ocurre? Tiene algo que ver con Sumi sempai

-NO ME PRESIONES MAS! Por favor…- coloque mis manos encima de sus mejillas, acerque su cara hacia la mía e hice que nuestros labios se juntaran…. por última vez…

-No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas…, espero que llegue el día en que confíes en mi- me aparte de él- pero hasta entonces no podremos estar juntos…

No deje que me dijese nada… porque sabía que si le escuchaba… volvería a caer en sus redes…

Me media vuelta y sin mirarlo le di un último mensaje

-Recuerda que siempre…- me gire y con una sonrisa le dije- te querré…- acto seguido cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me fui… no iba a dejar las cosas así, si él no quería contarme que sucedía tendría, que buscarme la vida yo solo… pero quien me podía ayudar… ¡CLARO! ¡QUIEN IBA A SABERLO MEJOR QUE ELLA!

Puse rumbo hacia la editorial Marukawa… seguro que la encontraría allí, ella sabría mas sobre que estaba pasando…


End file.
